1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus for treating an affected part of a patient's eye by irradiating a treatment laser beam to the affected part.
2. Description of Related Art
An ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus is arranged to perform alignment (positioning) by moving a main unit housing an illumination and observation optical system and an irradiation optical system for a treatment laser beam relative to a patient's eye. The main unit is normally moved by tilting operation of a joystick. After completion of the alignment, irradiation conditions of the treatment beam are set by operation of a switch section in accordance with a treatment purpose, the current status of the patient's eye, and others.
The joystick and the switch section are provided in separate positions. In the case that the switch section is to be operated after completion of the alignment, an operator has to first take his/her hand off the joystick. At this time, the alignment may become off. It is therefore conceivable that the switch section is provided in the joystick. However, the switch section merely provided in such a manner may be erroneously operated at the time of operation of the joystick. Further, there are limits to the number of switches incorporable in a narrow area of the joystick. On the contrary, such configuration may cause difficulty in operating.